Auschwitz
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Listen to James King and how re-counted how he used Germanys dark past to his advantage and the controversy he started.


Auschwitz

Lubeck, Germany

(I have tracked down James King; a 30 year old German that looks like he is 60. He used Germanys dark past to survive. This is his story.)

(Hello James, that name isn't that German?) 

Well my father was American

(So tell me about how you escaped from Berlin?)

Well I am a history buff and learned that the Nazis had a vast network of bunkers/tunnels built under Berlin. I also worked at a Holocaust museum that was built on top of one of the entrances. I was a security guard doing my usual thing, patrolling and the like. When I got a call of a fight breaking out at the entrance. I muttered curses under my breath as I waltzed over to break it up. I was strong so I wasn't worried until I saw what was happening. There was a huge throng of people at the entrance going conflicting ways. The people coming in were panicked and the people going out were just trying to leave. Well one of the people must have turned because all of the sudden there was a scream. A young girl, couldn't be more than 15 tumbled out of the crowd with someone on top attacking her. I ran to break it up before the panic spread. I tackled the man off of her, but I was to late, she had a gash in her arm and was bleeding out on the floor.

I called some men over to restrain the offender while I attended to the girl. I applied pressure to the wound and tried to call 911, but my call didn't go through. A minuet later she died and I rolled off of her. I almost started to cry when she arose and dived into the crowd. The men that were restraining the offender ran to get her followed by the person who they were restraining. I watched the two slowly eat through the crowd, and I ran like a coward. I ran to the basement to a door in the back that led to the tunnels. I followed the tunnels using old maps to a special one meant to be used by Hitler as a means of escaping Berlin.

(Where did you go after you escaped from Berlin?)

I went to Nuremburg hoping to find that this was a local thing. When I arrived I was greeted by an unthinkable slaughter. People were running every which way, buildings were on fire, typical apocalypse scene. I stood their awe struck at what was happening, oblivious to what was coming at me. I was snapped back into reality when I was tackled by one of those things. I was pretty strong back then and could keep him away from my face. I managed to grab a nearby piece of masonry and smash him in the head with it. He went ridged; his dead eyes were directly above mine, before loosening up enough for me to push him off. I stood up, turned around and ran, not wanting to see what my great country was becoming.

(That's when you fled to Auschwitz?)

No, Auschwitz was my final destination. Before then I went to Dachau, to see if it was still standing. I knew that the Nazis had built it to resist attack so it was a both unusual and natural choice. It was a long hard trek, but I made it barely before winter began. Now I didn't know of the Pakistani-Iran Nuclear War so the winter felt really cold for Germany. I started a small farm with some seeds I looted from a nearby farm surplus store. I used the ovens the Jews were cooked in to make bread, it felt wrong but I had to do it. There was an ever-present eerie feeling during my stay in Dachau. I felt wrong ya' know. 6 million Jews were killed there, and I'm using their final resting place as a home.

(How long were you at Dachau?)

For 6 months

(Where they're any events worth talking about?)

Well, in the dead of winter while the Zed was frozen, the cities around Dachau were teeming with animal life. All kinds of animals, from deer to turtles. It offered me a viable source of food during the hard months when my crops died. As the winter thawed the Zeds did to. I replanted my crops and prepared for another summer, little did I know it was all about to change.

(How did it change?)

One day I was jogging around the inside of the fence and saw a Zed. I went back and got my spear and returned to dispatch it, but before I could he let out a loud moan. I shoved my spear into his brain, where it got lodged. I heard louder moans from not far ahead and watched as a Horde shambled out from the forest in front of me, I almost shit myself. I just turned and ran as the Horde approached. I went to get something so I could fight but heard a loud crash. I ran out of my house, face paralyzed in fear, to see what it was. The Horde had broken the makeshift fence I used as a front gate and was pouring in. THAT is when I shit myself. I quickly gathered up all my food and ran as fast as I could out the rear gate.

(So that was the end of Dachau?)

Yep. I haven't been back since; there is so much to be done here. (Motions to the city around him)

(If you don't mind me asking, wasn't Lubek in the German Safe Zone?)

It was almost. The Safe Zones boarder wasn't to far from here at the Kiel Canal. I came here after I was liberated from Auschwitz. I missed Germany, and the Polish deported me stating I was an "illegal alien", Illegal my ass.

(So back to your trek to Auschwitz.)

After my last stronghold fell I ran into the forest to gather my thoughts. I thought of another camp and the first one that came to mind was Auschwitz. I knew it was in Poland but I wasn't to worry about the boarder crossing. *He chuckles* I slowly made my way East, stopping only to hunt. When I arrived I was close to dying, as I got little sleep. I collapsed outside the walls of the camp. When I awoke a pretty young woman was looking over me in a makeshift hospital.

(There were others?)

Hells yes there were! The media ignores them because their story wasn't all that dramatic. The first one Kyle, was taking a tour of the camp when the gates were shut, the others just kind of stumbled in.

(How was the Camp?)

Pleasant despite its history. The group had a farm, running water and even a pool. It was great, for the most part.

(For the most part?)

Kyle was the leader of the group and also a dickhole. He raped the women and beat the men when they resisted. The women didn't get pregnant due to most of their tubes were tied.

(So that's why you killed Kyle?)

I didn't kill him, the gas did. One day he was raping Margret in the showers, again, so the others and me threw open the door and got him off, we had enough. We tied him to a pole in the room and decided to keep him there until we found out how to deal with him. After a week of pondering our resident mechanic, Jerry, said he could gas him. We shot that down as soon as it tried to take off, but after awhile it was the only way.

(Why didn't just kick him out of the camp?)

And risk him attracting Zed!? Hell no! We gave him his last meal and turned the gas on, it was over in seconds. We waited an extra minuet to make sure before giving him a proper burial. After Kyle died I assumed control and nobody wanted anything less.

(So fast-forward to the Liberation of Poland.)

Before we get to that I must address something, we didn't fight the Polish when they came to relieve us. They claim they did but we didn't. Anyway, the day we were freed was a day I will never forget. The crops failed and we were starting to starve when our lookout saw masses of shapes coming over the horizon. We all woke up and got our weapons, ready to fight the massive horde we were sure was heading our way. We almost did attack them, but one of them got close enough to announce to us that we were officially free. We all cheered, hugged and kissed the soldiers. We were taken to the nearest HQ where we were checked to see where we belonged. Jerry was sent back to America, Margret to Russia and I was sent back to Germany. When I arrived I was screened for infection then waved me through.

(Tell me about the Polish accusations.)

I wasn't in Germany for more than a month when the German MPs burst through my door. They told me that Poland accused me of being a Nazi (which is illegal in Germany and Poland) and gassing Kyle, who just happened to be a Jew. I slumped my shoulders and went with them to international court. They thought my gassing of Kyle was a hate crime and I ate him. My group mates all showed up to testify on my behalf but I was still found guilty. I was in Federal Prison for 5 years, 5 YEARS, before I was let out. The German Government did another investigation and found that I was wrongly imprisoned, needless of what Poland was saying. They started to pay me reparations for 5 years, got my last one yesterday. My re-trial is still causing tension between Germany and Poland. Ha, stupid-ass politicians wont bury the hatchet. The new German President was elected on the promise that he will put me in prison, that's why I am going to America for political asylum.

(Have the Americans accepted your request?)

They said I could stay if I got to their former embassy. It's in Berlin so it's a double-edged sword. If I go I can blend into the hustle and bustle, but my face was plastered on all the posts they could put my wanted poster on so I risk being turned in.

(So how are you going to get there?)

I cant tell you, but involves me being a American citizen then pretending I'm dead.

(After a moment of confusion I figure out his plan and leave.)

(Goodbye Mr. King)

Goodbye, see you soon


End file.
